The present invention relates to partition frame elements for building partition frames conveniently.
In building construction, when the framework of a building is finished, the space therein may be divided into several separate spaces or rooms for different purposes. Recently, flexible partition arrangement has been commonly applied to satisfy personal taste. However, the conventional flexible partition installation method is still not satisfactory in application. Disadvantages of conventional flexible partition installation method are numerous and outlined hereinbelow.
1. It is complicated to build up. Several working tools are used and air pollution or noise problem may occur during construction.
2. It provides poor dust-proof and poor sound-proof effects. Since hinges are commonly used to connect two partition boards together, gaps will occur between partition boards.
3. It is not stable in use. When several partition boards are connected in series, they may oscillate or deform easily after installation.
4. It requires professional workers to perform. A user can not build up a partition by himself since it requires special technique and tools to achieve.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid problems. According to the present invention, one can easily built up a partition by himself without the use of any special working tools.